


Welcome to Superhell™! What can I get ya?

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel (Comics), Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e18 Despair, Gen, Superhell, i added major character death as warning but they're already dead when this fic happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Castiel had done it. He'd gone to superhell for a straight boy.Among the flames, Castiel saw him, the Two-Gun Kid.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Welcome to Superhell™! What can I get ya?

Castiel was in hell. except it looked like premium expensive hell. Superhell™.

He had successfully killed himself for a straight boy

He looked around. Flames burning eternally. That's when Castiel saw him. It was the Two-Gun Kid

"Matt Hawk what are you doing here? I though you were still alive and in the present of earth 616?"

"Well in your present's future the avengers sent me to the past to die so that 'things would work out historically'. Technically i was already dead historically so they didn't have to do that but i confessed to clint barton and he told tony starks to send me back"

"well this place sure is red" Castiel noted.

"Kid colt said the same thing. He ended up going to heaven tho. apparently there had been a small paperwork mistake."

"How did kid colt end up in heaven? wasnt he more of a killer than you were"

"Well Blaine found himself a nice gal, left then gunslinger life behind "

"But isn't the Rawhide Kid gay? Why isn't he in hell?"

"Johnny was smart enough to not confess to anybody. Now he gets to haunt abandoned Wild west theme parks."

"So he never felt happiness? Castiel notes."

"you can't tell me you feel happy when you confess to someone and you know you're gonna get rejected. well unless you found comfort in knowing you were going to die..." Matt Hawk rebukes.

"Maybe i did..."

"Want to hunt zombies with me?"

"Alright"

And the two of them rode into the lack of sunset. Among the flames, they were ale to freely be homosexuals.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by falcon (2018) #5


End file.
